


From Elbow to Wrist

by akanemi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemi/pseuds/akanemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what everybody believes, Isabelle Lightwood and Lydia Branwell are not strangers. When the envoy from the Clave comes to the Institute, Izzy's already complicated week becomes almost unbearable on realising she is Lydia, who pretends not to know her. Luckily, Magnus has become a great support for her, but he is not untroubled, thanks to Alec's attempts to keep him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood: Izzy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is to "fill the gaps" in the show with my own shippy fantasies, in order to create a consistent backstory for the ship alongside with the television canon. Expect lots of Lydia/Izzy angst, tones of Magnus&Izzy friendship, the inevitable Malec and some Clary, Jace, Simon and Raphael here and there.

The first time Izzy saw the envoy, newly arrived, bossing her own mother around as if she owned the place, dismissive and aggressive, she felt threatened. “Who does she think she is?” she thought, arms crossed, lips pursed. The Institute, her family, her world were being seized by a stranger. Only a look from Alec had stopped her from immediately facing the representative from the Clave, a confrontation she knew, deep down, would eventually come... but for very different reasons. Izzy swallowed, her throat dry, when she recognised her. Hurt, perplexed, she couldn’t help but aim to what she knew would hurt the most.

“Isn’t she also your cousin?” Remarked Izzy, with an icy tone, defiant.

And then she looked up, saw her. Her expression didn’t vary. With cold precision, Lydia rejected the insinuation.

“Distant cousin.”

After that, Alec had approached her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Izzy, we will make this work.”

She looked at him with a pang of annoyance.

“I know it bothers you too, brother, but there is something I…”

“We _have_ to make it work.” He insisted.

Izzy nodded, averting her eyes and sighing.

“She seems quite… prepared, at least you can give her that.”

“That is a word I wouldn’t have used. I have others in mind.”

“You are harsh.” He smiled.

“I’m not a fan.” Said Izzy, watching Lydia chatting with her mother.

“Jealous?” Asked Alec, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No… Maybe. How the hell did she catch that arrow?”

Alec didn’t answer, but the question remained, buzzing in her mind. It wasn’t every day that you saw somebody who could present a threat to her brother. How well would she do against a whip, though? Izzy shook her head, she couldn’t allow her anger to cloud her better judgement. She couldn’t fight an envoy from the Clave, no matter how much she wanted to measure her strength and ability. But of course, it wasn’t only that.

“Are you coming, or what?”

Izzy pretended it didn’t bother her –and it did. Very much.- how she acted as if she weren’t there, as if she had never known her. Alec left, following Lydia. Their mother, visibly upset, stormed off the place.

 

* * *

 

“You look like you could snap somebody’s neck, my dear. It looks good on you.”

Izzy looked up from the screen. Her face lit up.

“Magnus. I didn’t think you would be so quick.” She said, feeling a spark of contentment for the first time that day.

“The woman on the phone was adamant.” He answered, taking the white medical gown she was offering him, considering it, and giving it back. “And you know how welcome I always feel here. It is a charming place. Or perhaps it’s the company.” He winked at her, and she smiled again.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” she suggested, leading the way to the examination room.

Speaking to Magnus was incredibly easy. She felt at ease around him, and her conviction that he might make her brother happy, that spark of hope for Alec’s future, only contributed to make their relationship a comfortable one. Izzy, focused on the matter at hands, took pleasure in chatting with the warlock, who was to her, especially today, an escape from an increasingly tense environment.  Magnus managed to turn the conversation to Alec, but her train of thought lead her in another direction.

When the warlock went to hand Alec the results of their examination, she stayed. There was something bugging her. Something was wrong, something didn’t make sense. And of course, Lydia. She had to either confront her or ignore her completely, but she couldn’t continue pretending much longer. She checked her phone; no messages from Clary, not even from Jace. After a while, the room started to become smaller by the minute. She needed some air. She took off her medical gown and went up to her room, thinking that revising some files and comparing notes would help her clear her mind and perhaps gain a new perspective.

It was dark when she decided to go back to the examination room.

“Isabelle.”

The voice, feminine, defensive, came from upstairs. Izzy stopped and turned her chin up. She pursed her lips.

“That’s me.”

“Please, Isabelle. I would not like us not to be in good terms.” Said Lydia, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Come on, Lydia, drop the act. Why are you doing this?” Burst out Izzy.

“Please, lower your voice.”

Izzy laughed, a sound without joy, deeply sarcastic.

“What the heck, Lydia. Really. You come here, and… what? Were you expecting me to have forgotten you? Did you think I had hit my head in the last year?”

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to compromise either of us. I am simply following orders, my personal acquaintances cannot get in the way.”

“Acquaintan…? Get in the way?!” Izzy couldn’t believe her eyes. “This is my family. _You_ are getting in the way.”

“Isabelle… ” Her eyes were almost pleading, which disconcerted Izzy. “I understand that…”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Isabelle, listen…”

 “I am listening.” She crossed her arms.

“I am simply doing my job.” She hesitated, as if there were something else she needed to say.

“You know what? We are both professionals, and, honestly, I don’t care.”

Lydia looked at her, eyes softened.

“Please. I do. I would like us to be friends. As we were. My job here shouldn’t interfere in our relationship.”

“You did a pretty good job with that yourself, coming here and pretending you didn’t know me.” Izzy snapped.

The young woman looked down. She sighed, and turned up her chin, collecting herself.

“Mine is not an easy job. You know that. You knew that before, and it hasn’t changed. I am simply asking you to consider being in good terms with me. That is all, for the sake of this Institute.”

Izzy stared. She nodded one single time.

“I would do anything to protect my family.”

“As would I.” Lydia nodded.

A tense silence ensued. Lydia quietly wished her good night and left in the opposite direction. Izzy watched her go, allowing the bubble of memories to slowly fill her chest with sadness and longing. She decided to ignore those feelings and move on.

 


	2. Rise Up: Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, assailed by memories and doubts, receives Alec's proposal. Meanwhile, Magnus wonders at the shadowhunter's change of attitude towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness and lack of action. Next chapter will make up for it.

_She was everything she didn’t know she had been waiting for. Cheerful, sweet, faithful and strong, a born leader with a heart of gold. She had made her laugh, breaking the surface of her cold righteousness. She had saved her from drowning within herself. Her hands were soft but her grip was firm, and she had brought her back from the depths of her sorrow. While her world had crumbled down, Isabelle Lightwood had made her strong._

The clock was ticking. Lydia blinked twice, coming back from her thoughts. She sighed and went back to the report she was writing. She had thought it would be easier. Now she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. When they had sent her to The Institute, she had thought the Lightwoods would be on her side. They had to. It was the right thing. Her job was simple, oversee that everything was done according to the law. Her life was simple in the same way. If you obeyed the law, the law would protect you. If you followed the orders of the Clave, the Clave would take care of you. It was straight-forward, almost a symbiotic arrangement. And she believed in it. She believed in following, in obeying. Because it was right.

She couldn’t drift away from the memory of Izzy standing in front of her, lips pursed. The anger in her eyes. The last time she had seen her, she had kissed her knuckles and wished her good luck. Lydia had wanted to hold her close, to ask her, to implore her even, to stay with her, but she couldn’t. She shouldn’t. She didn’t. And she left, waving her goodbye, blowing her kisses from the street.

“Lydia? May I come in?”

She started. Alec was in the door, his hand against the frame.

“Alec! Yes, of course. Please.”

* * *

 

_“If anything were to happen to you…”_

Maybe it had been too much. Maybe it had been that. Or perhaps the fact that they were in the Institute, Alec’s territory. Perhaps he felt more at ease in Magnus’s house. Perhaps it was just that, timidity and the fear that they might overhear him. Magnus had lived long enough not to care anymore. But he understood the fear in Alec’s averted eyes. The apprehensive voice tone. The way he had flinched when he had tried to nurse his wound. Maybe he just needed a little bit of space, a little bit of time. Certainly flirting in front of his family might not have been the cleverest move. But still… still… there was something in his eyes. A certain resolution, and a coldness that made it hard for Magnus to swallow.

It was true, though, he had been honest. If anywhere were to happen to Alec… Of course, he was a highly trained shadowhunter, a professional fighter, a man of action, of ability. This was his job. But Magnus had seen enough pain, enough sorrow. He couldn’t come to terms with the idea of one so young going through that. He didn’t want to lose him, not that he had found him.

The first time he had seen him, in the midst of the confusion, tall, mighty, and in control, he had saved his life. Alright, arguably, he could have taken care of that himself, but, the intention is what counts. He _had_ protected him. They didn’t even know each other, which spoke of Alec’s altruism. He was a defender. He took care of his people.  Oh, he had known from the very first time. And he was used to getting what he liked. It was part of his natural charm… But this was different, this was important. This was a life time ahead of him. A new chance at happiness, a new chance at love. This was Alec.

Magnus sighed. The annoying suspicion that something was wrong was gnawing at him.

* * *

 

Lydia was training, alone, in her room, fighting with her eyes closed. She needed to exercise her body so she could clear up her mind, get the facts straight, return to her path.

She was getting married.

It had come as a surprise, obviously -for several reasons- but it was a great move, and Alec’s idea. She admired him, profoundly. He was loyal, capable, and had her same interests in mind. It was a political move, one accepted by both parties that would help both of them and this Institute to become stronger, consolidated. Alec’s visit had made the doubts that had been assailing her fade away, because now she knew he was on her side. And things would be so much easier with him on her team.

She punched the boxing sack, every movement one less memory impregnating the core of her thoughts.

She knew exactly what she had to do now. For the sake of the Clave, for her own sake. Her path was now straight. No more distractions. She would simply follow her directions, keep up her investigations, offer results. With Alec, they would bring Valentine down. Izzy… no, Izzy had to learn to adapt to the new situation, and if she was a professional, she would. This was work. This was better. It felt good. 

She stopped, grabbed a towel and returned to her desk. The report had come back an hour ago, giving her powers to bring Meliorn the seelie, to justice. She sighed as she reread the text, which mentioned his relationship with Izzy, a relationship that had led her to reveal information to the half-demon. She didn’t blame Lizzy, not entirely, but she did think she had been indiscreet. Either way, Meliorn the seelie was on his way. She had better get ready to receive him.


	3. Rise Up: Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn is arrested, and Izzy blames herself. She confronts Lydia, and it gets too personal for her taste. If her day wasn't bad enough, Alec confesses that he and Lydia are engaged.

Meliorn had been arrested. And it was her fault. But the guilt was not the only thing that was assailing her right now, standing in front of her friend and lover. She was helpless. She could do nothing to protect him. She couldn’t defy Lydia’s orders. Meliorn’s coldness was devastating. She deserved it, she had made her choices and she was ready to assume her responsibilities and the consequences that came with it. But this… this was different. He wasn’t supposed to be blamed. This was unfair. This was playing dirty. This was Lydia’s plan.

“Have you lost your mind?” She spat, looking Lydia in the eye.

“Me? You are lucky you weren’t arrested along with him.”

Why was she doing this? What was she implying? Her words washed over her, she couldn’t focus in these false accusations when Meliorn was being treated unfairly, all because he had helped them. He had done it for _her. Because_ of her.

“Nobody is blaming you for the attack.” Said Lydia, softly, kindly.

But Izzy would have none of her pity. If it had come to this, she knew were her allegiances lay.

“I have orders. That’s all. I never wanted any of this…” Lydia said, resolute.

“I don’t believe you for a second.” Answered Izzy, anger boiling in her veins. She turned to leave.

“Isabelle.”

She stopped. She shouldn’t have. But she did.

“This is not personal. This is my job. It is also your job.”

She turned to face her with a sarcastic smile.

“Are you telling me how to do _my_ job, Lydia?”

Lydia hesitated. She averted her eyes.

“I need you to believe it. I never wanted any of this.”

Izzy laughed, full of spite.

“You came here. With your law and your rightfulness. They say Justice is blind. Well, you are clearly blind to the truth.”

“This is not true. We are investigating, nothing is definite. I am sorry this affected you personally. I know you and the seelie…” said Lydia, conciliatory.

“His name is Meliorn.”

“… had a close relationship. I know how much he must mean to you.”

“You do? And how’s that?”

Lydia looked down, pursed her lips and swallowed. She sighed.

“Because so did we.”

Izzy stood there, looking at her, looking for something else in her countenance.

“You must know how I wish none of this would have come across our friendship.” She continued. “But this is my job, and you _know_ how important my job is to me. It was a trick from fate that we are together in this. I wouldn’t have wished for it.”

“We are not together in this.”

Lydia looked at her with a slight frown.

“Did you forget?” she pleaded, voice trembling. “Izzy, you… you… saved me. You…”

“That’s enough.”

She had left. She couldn’t take it anymore.

She leaned back against the wall of Alec’s bedroom and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply. She couldn’t let her confuse her. She knew what she had to do, and she knew Lydia was wrong. Her personal feelings, and Lydia’s, must be set apart. Their relationship was in the past. This was war. And if she was a traitor for doing what was right, then so be it.

* * *

 

The door opened, bringing her back from her turmoil of thoughts.

“Izzy?” Alec looked down on her with a concerned expression.

“Sorry. Hey. I was just, waiting for you, big brother.” She smiled at him and he relaxed. She touched his wounded arm and pouted. “Does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

She kissed the bandage. He leant down to kiss softly the top of her head.

“I should have known. It was right in front of my eyes. If only I had come to the conclusion an hour before I did…” If only I hadn’t had Lydia in my mind. If only she hadn’t stopped me in the hallway.

“This is not your fault, Izzy.” He said, very serious.

“Still.”

He rested a hand on the top of her head, like he did when they were children. It made her laugh.

“I was going to train, are you coming?”

“Sure, just give me five seconds, I will be right there.”

“Alright.” He seemed distracted, insecure. Izzy could feel it.

“Is everything alright?” He looked at her, and she knew it wasn’t.

“Yeah. Just. There’s something I want to tell you.”

 

The phone rang. Izzy took it.

“Jace?”

“Hey Lydia, Hodge told me about the attack, is Alec okay?”

“He’s fine” she said, mimicking her brother’s voice, which made him smile against his will.

“I’m coming right now.”

“Alright, we’ll be here.”

Alec averted his eyes.

“Jace will be here any minute.” She told him.

“Perfect. I’m going to punch things.” He mumbled as he went down the stairs.

* * *

 

If the atmosphere in the training room wasn't already tense, it was going to get much worse very quickly.

“Tell us what?”

Izzy’s face was a mask of contempt. She looked intensely at her brother, as if the mere idea of gazing at Lydia repulsed her.

“Lydia and I are engaged.” Said Alec.

“We are getting married.” Corroborated Lydia, all diplomatic smiles.

Izzy’s look froze her blood. She turned up her chin and smiled at the mixture of confusion and animosity displayed by Alec’s siblings.

“You are not serious.” Jace said, looking blankly at Alec.

She couldn’t look at Izzy. She couldn’t take in all that anger.

“It’s your life to ruin.” She said, her eyes red in a mixture of sadness and rage.

Lydia could have sworn she meant it for both of them.

 

When Jace left, following Izzy, Alec turned to her.

“Lydia.”

Lydia swallowed and forced a reassuring smile.

“Hey.”

She nodded.

“I didn’t expect them to be ecstatic at the idea, they barely know me. I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s okay.” He touched her shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

“This is harder on you than on me, please, don’t worry about me.”

“This is the right thing to do. You know it is my decision.”

She nodded again.

“I know.”

He smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fine, I just got Alec&Lydia in my eye comforting each other and caring for each other. Oh, and Alec&Izzy sibling emotions.


	4. Rise up: Lydia and Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec tells both her sister and Magnus that he is getting married, Izzy goes to the warlock's to seek fraternal comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus to the two parts Rise Up chapter/episode. I am not dealing with Lydia sending Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, I take it for granted and writing that from either of the gals’ perspective would be repetitive. So, right after Alec tells Magnus he is getting married and Izzy and Jace start designing the plan to free Meliorn, this happens.  
> THANK YOU ENGLISH LANGUAGE FOR THE WORD HARRUMPH.

She knocked, once, twice, repeatedly; until he opened the door.

Magnus eyed her with confusion, his brows slightly furrowed. He wasn't wearing his usual fancy attire, and that disheartened her. No jewellery, no rich gowns; only a simple robe and smudged glittery brown eyeshadow around his eyes.

“Isabelle? What are you doing here?” His perplexity turned into concern. “Is Alexander alright?”

“Oh, yes, he is _perfect_.” Her voice distilled bitterness. It amused him.

“Please, come in.”

She got into the apartment. The low afternoon light made it even more enchanting that she remembered. Magnus had lighted several candles, a couple of big, indigo ones next to the windows, several rose-shaped smaller ones on top of the table, and an assortment of cinnamon and orange scented ones next to the couch.

“So… you like candles.” She said.

“I find them relaxing. And they are beautiful. I believe in appreciating all the beauty the world has to offer.”

“But they consume themselves.”

“There is beauty in finality.”

They looked at each other for a long five seconds. Magnus was the first to lower his gaze. He offered her a drink.

“Yes, please.” She groaned, sitting down on his couch. She looked at him preparing the colourful beverage, his hands moving with a comfort and agility she profoundly admired. When he brought it to her, he snapped his fingers, and a microcosms of shiny sparks exploded on top of the liquid. It made her laugh.

Magnus sat beside her and rested his head against his hand and his elbow against the couch, leaning in her direction. Izzy sipped and leaned her head back.

“Did he tell you?” she asked, softly.

Magnus harrumphed and nodded, looking dejected.

“Solid partnership.” He scoffed.

Izzy looked down sadly. Magnus noticed and lifted her chin slightly, fondly.

“I will live, Isabelle.”

She draw a thin smile, heavy-hearted.

“It’s him I worry about. He is throwing away his life.”

“Lydia is not that horrible a person.” He said, jokingly. Izzy swallowed hard, her eyes wet. “Isabelle, hey, Isabelle, look at me.”

She lifted her head and he stroked her cheek with affection.

“It’s his decision.”

“He is blinded by the ‘Right Thing’” Izzy mimicked his voice. “Apparently our parents were part of the circle, I think he… he wants to atone for their betrayal. I guess. I don’t know anymore.” She pressed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

“Still.” Magnus replied, gently. “It is still his decision.”

Izzy stared at the pinkish beverage for a few seconds before gobbling it down.

“Oh, wow. Okay. That was… that was a strong liqueur…”

Izzy glowered at him.

“Sure. No problem. I’ll go make another.”

She stood up while he worked his cocktail magic.

“I was ready to take his place, you know? I was ready to stand up for him. I would have done it. I would have married whoever they had asked me to. But this…”

“Even Lydia?” Magnus laughed.

Izzy looked at him. Magnus must have felt the tension in the air, because he turned around. They stared at each other. The warlock tilted his head and inhaled.

“I see.”

He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Well… But you are not?”

“No, of course not. It was a long time ago.”

Magnus sat down and crossed his legs.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Izzy took the glass he was offering her and sipped.

“I was away from home.” She shrugged. “We met, we talked. She was so sad.” Her voice softened and her eyes grew sombre. “Heartbroken. Her husband had just passed away, and she… well, you can imagine.”

“I can.”

She sat down again, leaning forward, with her arms on her knees.

“I was away from home, missing Alec and Jace. We got to talk, she invited me in, we played backgammon.” She couldn’t help a smile at the memory. “I ended up spending a week there. We would go out for a walk, and she would pour down all her sorrow. It was good, for her, I think. She began smiling after a while. Stopped looking so lost.”

Magnus nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“And then she kissed me. She was laughing, and she said she had thought she would never again feel like kissing anybody. And I kissed her back, and she laughed, she laughed so hard, Magnus, as if something dark inside of her, something that had been containing her joy broke, and her laughter came in an outburst.”

She stopped, lost in her thoughts. She smiled and bit her upper lip.

Magnus waited for her to come back. He finished his drink. He had time to listen. He had all the time in the world.

“I am sorry.” Izzy said, finally.

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” He waved his hand, as if rejecting the idea.

“Can I ask something of you, Magnus?” Izzy said, with a serious, yet calm, countenance.

“If it’s another drink you needn’t look at me like that. It is not trouble at all, I quite enjoy it, you know?”

“Don’t give up. Don’t give up on him.”

“Izzy, I…” he offered the palms of his hands. “It’s not on me. I will not insist, he has made his decision, and I respect that.”

“Please.” She implored. “I know how you must feel, I know how hard it must be for you, and I am aware that the quicker you move on, the easiest it will be. But don’t do it, not yet. Please.”

He looked at her with profound affection.

“Izzy, I am sorry. What are you suggesting, that I crash the wedding?” he scoffed.

“No, I just… he might still change his mind.”

“You know Alexander better than I do, but he certainly doesn’t look like a man who changes his mind.”

“This is different. This is you.”

Magnus looked at her with sad eyes.

“I…” He wanted to ask her not to give him hope. He wanted to tell her how much it hurt, how much he meant. But instead, he forced a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t give up hope, Izzy.”

She got up and leant down to kiss his check.

“Thank you, Magnus.”

He squeezed her hand.


End file.
